


Airbnb Mix Up

by YennaWang



Series: Tumblr Requests [44]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Convention, F/F, Fitness Guru, Mechanical Guru, YouTubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-16 16:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang
Summary: Mix ups happen. They're part of life. What will come about when two youtubers book the same Airbnb for their trip to a convention in Los Angeles?





	Airbnb Mix Up

**Author's Note:**

> It's been forever, but I asked my followers on tumblr for some writing suggestions/ideas/prompts. I received one from ThreeHoursFromTroy (also known as WriterLeft) that I really liked. Here's the beginning of it. The chapters will be pretty short and the story won't be long. But I think y'all will like it.

Korra’s hand reached out and pressed on the tiny button. As soon as she did so, the red dot of light turned on, indicating that she was filming. She put on a bright smile and began her usual intro.

“Wassup everyone?!”

She looked at the screen of her phone, trying to see if the camera was streaming live. Once she saw the comments flow in, many of them in all caps and greeting her, she turned back to face the camera.

“Okay, so I just got to LA about an hour ago. And, man, it’s already pretty overwhelming. So many of you greeted me at the airport!” She paused and reached across the back seat to grab a large stuffed animal of a dog and held it up to the camera. “Abigail gave me this. It’s so fluffy!” Korra shouted as she shook it. “Looks just like Naga. Again, thank you Abigail and everyone else that was able to stop by.”

Korra continued to talk live, answering questions from her viewers and giving them information about the upcoming convention that she was attending. She was going to be doing a panel about fitness with some other Youtubers and also had her own stand that she was going to sell merchandise and do autographs at. There was also going to be a photo session, which some people seemed super excited for, including Korra herself.

With all of the excitement and distraction, the drive seemed to last only a moment. The Uber driver slowed the a halt and quietly stated that they were there.

“Thanks, man,” Korra said with a nod of her head as she slipped out of the car. The driver helped her with her luggage and soon was off to find another client to drive around.

“Aight, so this is the place.” Korra slowly spun around so that the viewers could see the house behind her. “Super nice and not too expensive. It’s only ten minutes from the stadium, so that’s a huge perk too. Let’s take a look inside though!”

Korra grabbed her suitcase and made her way up the stone path. She stepped up the steps onto the porch. “So the dude said the keys would be in the little safe here.” Korra showed the viewers and then typed in the code that she had been given. The safe popped open, but instead of finding keys, she found nothing. She furrowed her brow. “Um, there seems to be a mistake y’all.” Korra turned around, the front door behind her now. “No key. Must be some type of confusion. I may have to put this stream on pause and sort-”

Suddenly the door behind her was pulled open and a body hit her hard from behind. Korra began to stumble, her body twisting as she tried to turn her body to find who had bumped into her. As she did so, the long stick that she had her camera mounted on crashed against the stranger’s head.

“Oh fuck!” Korra yelped as she jerked back, surprised by the stranger and her hitting that said stranger. Her feet slipped and she stumbled back, her foot sliding down the step causing her to fall hard. She winced as she felt pain surge up through her butt and back.

She heard the person groaning and looked up to see a woman holding a hand to the side of her head.

“Shit, I am so sorry.” Korra pushed herself to her feet, rubbing her back end slightly as she straightened herself. “Didn’t expect someone to come out so fast.”

“S-sorry.” The woman lifted her head and tucked her stray hairs behind her ear. “I’m kind of running late and I didn’t expect someone to be standing on the porch.”

Korra chuckled at that. “Oh. Um, are you not Stephanie? The owner?”

“What? Of course not.” There was a slight pause and then the woman elaborated. “I’m just staying here for the week.”

Korra’s brows raised at this. “Staying… Here?” she asked pointing at the house.

“Yes.”

“But I booked this place for a couple days.” Korra pulled her phone from her pocket, leaving the screen that showed the comments of the live stream, not even thinking about the fact that she was still streaming. She pulled up the confirmation of her booking the AirBnB and held it up for the woman to see. “See, booked.”

“Hmmm, seems like this place was double booked then.” The woman pulled out her phone and showed Korra her confirmation of the booking. “I think we should call Stephanie and get this sorted out.”

“Yeah. We really should.”

“Also… are you taping us? Could you maybe turn off your camera?” asked the woman as she eyed the camera Korra still was holding up absentmindedly.

“Oh fuck. Yeah sure,” she said to the woman flustered. She turned her attention to the camera. “Okay guys, so it seems that there’s a mix up with the place I booked. So I’m going to have to end the stream here. I’m sorry about that, but once this is all sorted out I’ll be live again. Have a good one everyone. Until next time,” Korra ended with a wave. She then turned off her camera and switched to her phone to quit out of the streaming app. While she did this, she noticed an ungodly amount of comments about the woman in front of her. Mainly they kept saying, ' _THAT’S ASAMI SATO, Fix It Girl SATO!'_ Other comments, kept commenting on the woman’s beauty, which Korra hadn’t really been focused on during their encounter. But the comments were not false at all. In all honesty, this woman was gorgeous.


End file.
